


butterfly's repose

by irlkami



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlkami/pseuds/irlkami
Summary: Caspar has a nightmare. Linhardt, with his prying ears, notices.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 28





	butterfly's repose

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Quotev per the request of my friend! She made me write this, so this is for you, Chase!  
> my Quotev is @irlkami

He was dead. Bleeding in his arms, his silky green hair matted and dirty with blood and filth. His chest didn't rise or fall, there was no pulse in Linhardt von Herving's exposed neck. Caspar's anguished screams couldn't be heard over the raging storm around them, and with a roaring strike of thunder, it all went white.

Caspar woke up screaming. He shot straight up, panting and sobbing, the events of his dream coming back to him. The blue haired boy never cried like this, but it hit him hard. 

Linhardt was dead, it felt so real, his hot blood staining his armor and skin, running over his trembling hands as Caspar held him close, unable to do anything, he had nothing, he couldn't stand, nor heal, he was powerless, to keep his childhood friend, his longtime crush, alive. 

He grips his hair and wails, curling into himself and crying until he couldn't breathe, the raging storm outside the library where he fell asleep not helping his mental state. With every booming roll of thunder, he flinched, his cries tearing at his throat.

It hurt, it burned. It wouldn't stop. His blood was still on his hands, the horrible metallic smell not leaving.

He didn't even notice Linhardt's gasp and quick footsteps until he felt his warm, slender hands pull the chair that Caspar was sitting on back, the greenette's knees hitting the floor as he carefully pulled Caspar into his arms, holding him tightly.

Caspar sharply gasps at the sudden touch, confused and frightened at first. He quickly realized it was Linhardt, melting into him and letting out an anguished wail into his shoulder, gripping the back of his shirt in his fists, hiccuping and sobbing.

"Y-You're alive, L-Lin..." He choked, his voice hushed, broken, like a child's.

After a couple moments, once his sobs started to die down, Caspar noticed Linhardt singing quietly to him, sweet, soft, comforting, strangely unlike him. Still trembling, he buries his face into his neck, listening quietly to Lin sing, starting to feel safe, calm in his arms.

You don't have to speak,  
Don't need to talk to me,  
Baby, I already know...

The shadows in your head,  
They've got you down again,  
Got you feelin' low...

But it's time to rest, now...  
Let it all melt now...  
Wipe your tears~

The sun's already set, now,  
Won't you go to sleep, now?  
I'll see you in your dreams...

'Cause I'm right here,  
Darlin', I'm right here...

Close your pretty eyes, my butterfly...  
Baby, have no fear...

The future's lookin' bleak,  
Your will to live is weak.  
But honey, hold on for me...

I know that you're an angel...  
But it's not your time to fly, now,  
We need you here on earth.

Stay right here...

I'll stay here with you, my dear...

Look up to the sky and know,  
I am still alive,  
Because you want me to be...

Linhardt had finished singing some time ago, but he stayed with Caspar, holding him tightly, thinking about what he'd walked in on, and seen.

He wanted to get a couple more books from the library for his research, but instead of getting books, he walked in a sobbing, wailing Caspar. 

Linhardt had only seen his friend like this once, and it hurt just as much as the last time. As fast as he could, he threw back Caspar's chair, quickly wrapping his arms around the trembling boy, pulling them both down to the ground, knocking over the chair. The warrior never seemed so small.

His brave, strong, incredible Caspar, reduced to a sobbing, crying, screaming mess, and for what? Linhardt didn't have to wait long for the answer, however.

"Y-You're alive, L-Lin..." He heard the broken voice and his heart shattered. Linhardt's hold tightens on his friend, no, his crush, swaying them back and forth, letting him cry.

Caspar's breaths eventually evened out, and before the greenette knew it, he was asleep. Linhardt groans softly, but there was no bite to it. 

"How am I gonna carry all of this?"

Linhardt carried him anyways, with a soft kiss to Caspar's bright curls.


End file.
